bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous Gotei 13 Members
These are miscellaneous current and former members of the Gotei 13. Chikane Iba is the former lieutenant of the 3rd Division while Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi was the captain over 100 years ago. She is the mother of Tetsuzaemon Iba.Bleach Official Character book 2 MASKED, pages 266-268 Appearance Chikane has gray eyes and thin eyebrows. She has dark hair with a large gray streak running along the top left side of her head. Personality Although details are vague, Chikane seems to have been a rather strict woman with high expectations of everyone close to her, whether it be family or even her superiors. Tetsuzaemon has referred to her as a "witch".Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 3 History Over one hundred years ago, Chikane served as the lieutenant of the Third Division. At some point she gave birth to Tetsuzaemon. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Chikane boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Titles Jin'emon Kotsubaki was the former lieutenant of the 7th Division while Love Aikawa was the captain over 100 years ago. He is the father of Sentarō Kotsubaki. Appearance Wearing the standard Shinigami uniform and frameless red sunglasses, Jin'emon has black hair tied up in a ponytail. He has bushy black eyebrows and a black goatee. A scar runs along the left side of his face, from his forehead, through his eye to his cheek. History Over one hundred years ago, Jin'emon served as the lieutenant of the 7th Division under Captain Love Aikawa. At some point he received a scar to his face. He fathered Sentarō Kotsubaki. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Jin'emon boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Jin'emon's Zanpakutō has a red hilt and golden tsuba. * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Titles Sōjun Kuchiki is the former lieutenant of the 6th Division, having held the position when Ginrei Kuchiki captained over 100 years ago. In addition, he is the father of Byakuya Kuchiki. Appearance Over 100 years ago, Sōjun appeared to be a young man of average height. He had shoulder-length black hair, bluish purple eyes, thin eyebrows and light skin. His hair was neatly combed and his bangs pushed from his face. Sōjun wore a single kenseikan on the left side of his head to symbolize his nobility as a member of the Kuchiki Clan. As a Shinigami, he wore the standard shihakushō. Personality Sōjun was described as being kind, not possessing a fighter spirit despite his talents. He also appeared to have health issues. History Over one hundred years ago, Sōjun served as the lieutenant of the Sixth Division. His father Ginrei had concerns regarding his health, but because Sōjun was intended to succeed him in heading the Kuchiki Clan, he was nonetheless selected. However, he was eventually killed in action and later buried alongside his wife.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 14 Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Sōjun boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Titles Shūtetsu Nagakiso is a Shinigami instructor who teaches Zanjutsu to members of the 10th Division. Appearance Nagakiso has the appearance of an old man with black hair on the sides of his head. He is bald on top and has a thick black mustache. Nagakiso wears the standard Shinigami uniform.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 8-10 Personality When he is teaching Zanjutsu, Nagakiso is serious and maintains discipline among his students, quickly silencing two Shinigami who were chatting about their captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the Wandenreich retreat following their first invasion, Nagakiso oversees a group of Shinigami from the 10th Division who are practicing their sword skills. After silencing two Shinigami who are talking about their captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, losing his Bankai, Hitsugaya enters the room, prompting Nagakiso to ask Hitsugaya what he may do for him. When Hitsugaya requests he train him in basic sword techniques, a surprised Nagakiso immediately accepts. Powers and Abilities Swordsman: Nagakiso possesses sufficient knowledge of Zanjutsu to teach it to members of the 10th Division. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Not Revealed *'Bankai': Not Achieved Trivia * Nagakiso's name is revealed in a volume sketch in Volume 60. Ginjirō Shirogane , Soul Society | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | position = Owner of | previous position = Lieutenant of the 6th Division | relatives = Mihane Shirogane (Daughter) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Mentioned only in Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | japanese voice = N/A }} is the former lieutenant of the 6th Division, succeeded by Renji Abarai. He is also the father of Mihane Shirogane. Personality The former lieutenant is a friendly man, devoted to his former captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, to whom he sends gifts of sunglasses from his business, . He also gives his replacement, Renji, discounts at the store.Bleach Bootleg History Ginjirō Shirogane was the lieutenant of the 6th Division before Renji Abarai. He resigned from his position to run the sunglass store: . He began doing this work on the side while he was a lieutenant, but when he started getting a lot of business, he resigned from the position. The Shinigami Men's Association get all their sunglasses from this store, as does Renji. Renji also enjoys a discount at the store for being Ginjirō's replacement, but the prices at his store are so high that even with the discount, Renji has difficulty purchasing the goggles he wants. Ginjirō has a daughter named Mihane Shirogane who is the current 9th Seat of the 6th Division and a co-owner of his store. Ginjirō sent a pair of goggles to Byakuya Kuchiki in honor of his former captain, but Byakuya returned them, saying, "I don't want it." However, the ex-lieutenant was not dissuaded and continues to frequently send goggles to the 6th Division offices. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Ginjirō boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Titles Mihane Shirogane is the 9th Seat of the 6th Division. Appearance Mihane has the appearance of a young woman, with short brown hair and glasses. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform. Plot Apart from being a seated officer, Mihane is also the co-owner of , a very popular eyeglasses store in Soul Society.Bleach Bootleg Her father, Ginjirō Shirogane, was a former lieutenant of the 6th Division and now runs the Gin Tonbo. She works at the store, having served Renji and Zabimaru.Bleach anime; Episode 258, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book She worries that Renji and his friends, Ichigo Kurosaki and Ikkaku Madarame, drive away customers when they loiter outside the store.Bleach Bootleg; page 33 Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Trivia * In the omake chapters, Mihane's hair is lighter-brown in color. In her cameo in episode 258's Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book, her hair is darker brown. Titles Kōkichirō Takezoe is the 7th Seat in the 10th Division under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Appearance Kōkichirō has short dark hair, bushy eyebrows and stubble around his mouth and chin. He wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō. Plot Soul Society arc As Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto are discussing Gin Ichimaru's involvement in Sōsuke Aizen's murder, Kōkichirō knocks on the door of Hitsugaya's office and announces himself. He then notifies his captain and lieutenant that Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori have escaped from their cells. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Achieved Titles Torue is a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute who is specialized in capturing people.Bleach manga; Chapter 366 Volume sketches Appearance Torue is a voluptuous but slim woman who wears the standard uniform of the S.R.D.I.. She has long, purple hair, green eyes and large lips with pale skin. Bleach anime; Episode 309 Omake Plot After Kon has passed out on the ground of the fake Karakura Town, Torue approaches him and softly entices him to wake up. Seeing her breasts, he springs gleefully toward her but she attacks him with an aqua colored material springing from her chest. Using this device she holds him to the ground, capturing him. Equipment *Torue has a device concealed on her chest that releases a strange substance that she uses to trap and capture targets. Appearances in Other Media Seinosuke Yamada was the lieutenant of the 4th Division, the medical and supply relief division, in Gotei 13 under Captain Retsu Unohana.Bleach manga; Volume 36, sketches Appearance A young looking man with black hair and black eyes in a standard Shinigami robe. Personality Little is known about the personality of Seinosuke Yamada, except that he is said to have had a bad character but he respects Captain Unohana very much. History Seinosuke attended a meeting of the captains for Kisuke Urahara's induction as the new captain of the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -107 Seinosuke stood behind his captain, Retsu Unohana, and 6th Division captain, Ginrei Kuchiki. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Seinosuke boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Kidō Expert: As the Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Seinosuke would have excelled in healing type Kidō. Healer: As the lieutenant of the 4th Division, Seinosuke would have been a skilled healer. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Unknown *'Bankai': Not Achieved Appearances in Other Media Trivia .]] *Seinosuke first appeared as an end-of-chapter volume sketch in TURN BACK THE PENDULUM.Bleach manga; Volume 36, page 107 Titles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:List